HAVEN
by SMILES01
Summary: Dean and Sam rode into town, thinking it was just another city, full of overworked residents. Boy were they wrong. Sam is targeted for his 'gift' making them go underground and to their surprise live with a group of people just like Sam.... ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

tee hee... I don't own nothing I SWEAR. Just the stuff I come up with myself.

enjoy. Thanks for reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove through town, looking out their windows, for any sign of normalcy in a city. Dean Winchester always thought that small towns were creepy, but this city was giving off a vibe,  
that Dean didn't much care for. He looked over at his brother Sam. He could tell Sam was thinking the same thing. Dean watched the road ahead of him, as he looked out on to the sidewalks. It was like everyone in the entire city had come out to see who they were. Dean was too busy staring at all the people on the sidewalk, he nearly ran into a man a few years older then Dean. He was standing in the middle of the lane that Dean was driving in. Dean slammed on the brakes, the man looked right at them, then turned to the ten other men, that were now surrounding the Impala.

"Dean?" Sam asked, uncertain. "What the hell is going on?" Sam asked, getting edgy. He opened the glovebox with as little movement as possible.

"Sam I have no idea." Dean told him, just as he pulled the handgun that was in his jacket.

Just then the man who still stood in front of him look at Sam and pointed. "He is one of THEM." The man said. Saying it with much distain. "He must die!" Dean threw the car into reverse,  
and looked over his shoulder as he tried to back out of the place. The crowd had formed a wall,  
there was no way to get out with out harming a lot of innocent bystanders. Dean went into drive and started to inch the car forward, until he was touching the man who told him his brother must die, with the Impala. He put the car in park, and pressed the gas petal, trying to scare the man so that he'd move. No such luck. Two men each took the crowbars in their hands, and smashed the windows. One pulled Dean out, while the other pulled Sam out of the car, knocking the guns away.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled, punching the man who pulled him out of the car. The man fell like a rock to the ground. Dean made his way to his brother. He punched the man who dragged his brother out of the car, and had been using him as a punching bag. Just then five of them, came at them. Dean and Sam took three of them down, while another three came and took their places. "Welcome to the city." Dean called to his brother. In a few minutes they were overwhelmed, and were taken to the ground. Dean looked over to see his brother laying on the ground, with his arms protecting his head.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind the crowd. Dean watched as the crowd of people started to scurry off in the opposite direction of where the voice came from. As the crowd hightailed it out of there. Dean saw three men, holding bats, and a woman holding what looked like a piece of a metal pole. She looked at ease with it.

"Get lost, or your next Ace." The man who was still standing in front of the Impala told him.

"I think you should get lost." The man, who Dean took to be Ace told him.

"First these two die, then I'll kill you four."

Ace looked at the three behind him. They nodded. "Ain't happening." Ace told him.

Six men came over to them, and started swinging crowbars, bats, or chains. The young woman used the pole to block the shots from the three men with crowbars, before hitting the one to her left on the side of the face, and planting the butt of the pole into the others gut. He fell on to the ground moaning in pain. She quickly moved the pole to block the shot of the third man, before hitting the third man on the top of his head. He too fell to the ground, and didn't move. Two men who had been beating on Dean walked over to her. Dean took the advantage, kicking the guy who held him to the ground, off of him. Dean stood up quickly and walked over to the two men who held his brother to the ground. He kicked one in the head, just as the girl came over and slammed the pole into the side of the other guys head. They both fell over on to the ground, not getting up for awhile. Dean helped his brother up. Sam leaned heavily on the car.

The girl looked like she was about to say something, when she turned around quickly on the balls of her feet. "Ace!" She called over to him. He looked over at her, as he landed one last punch to the guy he was holding up by the collar. "We gotta leave." She told him.

Dean looked at her confused, but this Ace character seemed to trust her, and came over.  
He slung Sams' arm over his shoulder and helped Dean get him down one of the alley ways. "Wait"  
Dean said suddenly. "My car." Dean said, turning around.

"No time. Don't worry someone will bring your car to where we are going. Believe me you will be both safer with us, then out in the city on your own." Ace told him. As the two guys, and girl ran behind them, catching up. Just then police lights shone into the alley way.

"HEY! FREEZE!" They shouted at them, running after them.

The shorter of the two men following laughed. "Look at them run!" He stated, laughing harder.

"Knock it off Matt." Ace told him. "Split up. Rue you stay with us, you other two get out of here, and meet back home." Ace told them.

"Ace I should go with them. Draw the cops of you three!" The girl told him.

Ace shot her a look that had 'no' written all over it. "Shut up and get in front of us"  
Ace told her. Dean watched as a hurt look came across her features, before walking in front of them. The girl walked in front of them, one hand in her jean jacket pocket, the other gripping the metal pole. She walked with her head down, following a series of alleyways before coming to a boarded up door. She knocked three times, then knocked a few more time. The door opened, and two young men, not much older then Dean himself appeared in the doorway.

The girl named Rue came over and took Sams' arm off from Aces' shoulder. "I'll take'em"  
She told him, not looking up at Ace. She helped Dean take Sam down a series of hallways, until they came to a catwalk, that over looked a huge opened area below them.

Dean looked down and was shocked. There were over sixty poeple there, ages ranging from five to fifty. Kids were running back and forth, in rags as clothes pretty much. Then again the girl who was helping him and Sam, wore a baggy shirt that looked like it use to have a band name on it, and was wearing old faded blue jeans, that had been ripped beyond repair at the knees, and a few other places. On her feet she wore worn out white sneakers, the left one had duct tape around the inside edge. She lead them down another hallway, and then through the double doors at the end of the hallway. Dean found himself in a fairly large room. It had two rows of beds against the walls. She lead them to the nearest one. She and Dean slowly lowered Sam on to it. A man in his late fifties came scurrying over to them. He checked over Sam with his eyes, before going over to the cabinet pulling bandages, and rubbing alcohol out. He cleaned out all Sams'  
wounds, before turning to Dean. Dean sat there, putting up with the mans rough treatment. He was kinda glad Sam was semi conscience. Dean looked over to the bed where Sam laid asleep.

The man looked at Dean. "Get some sleep." He told him. "You're safe here, so it your brother."

Dean looked at him a moment, before agreeing with him. He laid down on the bed beside his brother, just noticing the girl slip out of the room. He turned to look at the other beds beside him two of them had occupants. One of them looked to be a little girl about seven, she had a cloth over her head, while the other one was a man about Sams' age. His arm was in a sling, and his leg was bandaged. Dean looked back at his brother, before falling asleep.

SUPERNATURAL

Sam woke laying in a cot, with a bandage over his left eye. He remembered getting in a fight, and then his brother and some stranger carrying him along an alleyway. He sat up, and seen his brother asleep on the cot beside him. He stood up and walked out of the double doors. He ended up on a catwalk that looked over a huge room with over sixty people in it easily. They all wore old worn clothes, that had seen better days. Though most of them looked happy. Most of the kids were yelling and running around the others. Sam leaned on the rail looking down at all of them, curiously.

"More then half of them are here because their parents couldn't deal with their special ablities." The girl from yesterday stated, coming over and leaning against the railing beside him.

"Doesn't explain why the older people are here." Sam stated.

"Most of them are here because they love their kids alot, and would rather live in exile then shun their kids. Most of them were kicked out of their houses because of it." She told him.

"Sad. How long have they been here?" Sam asked her.

"Most of them about a year, ever since Slade came to town, and started pointing us out"  
She stated. "But about twenty of us are the orginal ones, and we've been here for six, seven years." She told him.

"Us? We?" Sam asked, looking over at her. "You're one of them... us?" Sam asked.

She smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes. I'm one of us Samuel Winchester." She told him.

Sam looked at her shocked. "How do you know my name?" Sam asked.

She smiled. "You are well known to most of these people. You and your brother killed the yellow eyed demon."

"So what there are pictures of me everywhere? That is how you recongized me?" Sam asked her.

"No." She simply stated.

"It's her job to know who you are." A tall man came over to them. He slung his arm over her shoulder, only to have her brush his arm off. "Hello Sam, I'm Ace." The man told him. "Seen you met Rue!" He said indicating to the girl beside him.

"Ya." Sam stated. "Nice to meet you both." Sam told him, looking at the girl. She was leaning against the railing again. Ace nodded at him, before looking at the girl with a worried expression on his face. He turned and walked towards the stairs, leading down to the floor below.  
"You and your boyfriend in a fight?" Sam asked.

Rue gave him a small smile. "He's not my boyfriend." Rue told him. "He took over being my big brother, when my big brother died, about a year ago." Rue explained.

"Sorry to hear about your brother." Sam told her.

She looked at him a moment. "What kind of ablities do you have?" She asked, rather shyly.

"I get visions, see things before they happen." Sam explained. "And when I'm really angry I can move things with my mind." Sam told her.

She nodded, then grinned. "You fit in here quite well." She stated, laughing softly. "Most of these guys can barely move thing with their minds, or hover a foot above the ground, for a mere couple of seconds. Then there are some of them who have levels of strength for their power that it can get pretty scary." Rue told him.

Sam leaned back against the rail, and watched Ace move among the people down there, saying a few words to most of them, or high-fiving the kids as they ran by. "Is HE one of us? Ace I mean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He can walk through walls." Rue told him. "Put only when he absolutely needs to, and he's concentrating really hard. Again one of us with a lower strength level." Rue told him.

"And you?" A voice asked from behind them.

Sam and Rue turned around. Dean was standing three feet behind them. He looked angry, or worried. Sam couldn't quite tell at the moment. Dean was watching Rue with concern. "Dean?" Sam asked worried.

"What about you? You said there are some of them that have higher powers of strength. You one of them?" Dean asked her.

"Dean quit it. These people helped us, why are you angry at her?" Sam asked him.

"Because of the way she said it Sammy. Like they can't control it or something."

Rue just watched him while he vented. Before slowly grinning. "You're right. I am one of those people, but don't have to be so worried, most of them can control it and what they can't"  
Rue paused a moment, before continueing. "It's contain as soon as it starts to happpen." Rue told him. "We really are your friends here." 

"So what can you do?" Dean asked, coming to stand beside Sam, looking down at all the people there.

Rue turned her head to the side, then stuffed her hands in her jean pockets and walked off. "Sorry someone is calling my name." Rue told them.

Dean and Sam stood up straight and looked at her. "HEY!" Dean shouted. "We never heard anyone call your name." Dean told her.

She turned slightly, and looked over her shoulder at them. She grinned. "Exactly. You didn't hear them, doesn't mean someone didn't." Rue told them, walking away.

Dean watched her leave, then turned around. He looked over huge room below. Couches and recliners that had seen better days were scattered about in groups, with blankets and pillows throw haphazardly over them. They were some matresses on the ground, but they looked worse then the couches and recliners. He laughed quietly to himself. Sam looked at him strangely. "What"  
Sam asked.

Dean grinned. "She's hot!" Dean told him. "For some kind of freak, she's hot."

Sam laughed at his brother, before walking off. He walked down the stairs and walked through the crowd of people. Some of them stared at him. He got that. He was a newcomer, and for here, to them it would mean another one of THEM. He walked by groups of kids sitting on the floor gathered around an adult who was telling stories, or helping them with math problems, then did on little whiteboards that they each had. He seen a group of teenage boys standing off to the side, they were nudging each other, and trying to out do the other one. Sam watched them a moment and realized that they were trying to lift objects with their minds. He seen the tallest one lift a small wooden chair. Then he'd place it back on the ground and nudged his pals trying them to go bigger. The smallest boy there smirked, and studied the recliner across the room. It started to wobble, then hovered off the ground an inch or so, before shooting into the air, and then falling on the ground in a broken heap. All the teens laughed at him, but he just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

so what ya think? 


	2. Because of me

tee hee... I don't own nothing I SWEAR. Just the stuff I come up with myself.

enjoy. Thanks for reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rue had her hands in her jean jacket pocket as she walked around the crowd that was steadily growing larger by the hour. She made her way to the police tape and looked over around at all the officers around the crime scene. Standing by a S.W.A.T. vehicle was Detective Marc Jackson. He turned slightly and started to scan the crowd, when his eyes rested on her, he came over right away and held the tape so she could come inside the secured area. Rue looked around,  
while trying to sense if Slade was around.

Marc lead her over to the S.W.A.T. vehicle, where his partner Gage Thomasson nodded in greeting to her. He didn't know that she was 'gifted' just that she helped Marc on some of his cases. Marc handed her the recorder that had been sitting on the hood on the patrol car right behind them. She held it up to her ear and listened to the series of beaps that represented phone digits. She listned to the fourteen beaps then took the pad of paper and pen from Marc. She wrote the number down for him. "Looking for a location?" Rue asked him.

Marc nodded. "Someone kidnapped a ten year old girl." Marc told her, as he handed the number to the three people in the S.W.A.T. vehicle. "I need a location." He told them. The nearest one took the page and nodded, typing away at the computer in front of him.

"Old warehouse of seventh and Oak." The man told him. Detectives Peterson and Thomasson both got into the patrol car.

Marc looked at her and nodded his thanks to her. She smiled at him and ducked under the police tape and headed back to Haven. That is what they started calling the big old warehouse they had been living in. Haven, a place where people who were different could escape from the cruelity of the world.

Rue walked down one of the many alleyways in the city. She had her hands in her pocket, and her head down, watching her feet. She wasn't paying any attention to the warning signs that trouble was coming, until it was too late. Something hard made contact with her stomach, before going for a swing at her head. By then though she was ready, and ducked the bat that a man was swinging at her. He had gotten one shot, but that was it. She grabbed the bat, holding it so he couldn't use it. She then punched him hard in the face, before turning around and giving the man who was trying to sneak up on her, her elbow in his face. He cursed, before spitting blood out of his mouth. Rue smirked, as she ducked and the man with the bat hit his friend instead of her. She stood up and turned to face a stunned man, he had dropped his bat. She was about to punch him, when a sound in the alley made them both stop and look. A black cat came out from behind a pile of garbage cans. Rue didn't react quick enough and the man punched her in the face, splitting her lip on her teeth. She glared at him angrily as she punched him one more time. She walked away,  
wiping the blood off her face with her hand.

She opened the door and was met with a surprised Gage. He came over to help her, and she put her hand up to stop him. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom, that was set up like school bathrooms, a lot of bathroom stalls, and sinks. She leaned over the sink and spit all the blood out of her mouth before turning on the water and cupping her hands. She was about to fill her mouth with water when the bathroom door banged open. Rue took a moment to look up a Ace, before cupping her hands again and swishing water around her mouth. She leaned over the sink and spat the water out. She wipe her mouth on her shirt, careful of her split lip. She stood up and looked at Ace. "I know you have a problem with reading, but this is the Senoritas bathroom." Rue told him.

"Gage came and told me you walked in here with a split lip and you had your arm over your stomach." Ace told her.

"Well Gage needs to mind his own business." Rue told him.

Ace followed her down the hall, and they ended up at the catwalk. "Well what the hell happened?" Ace demanded.

"Nothing important." Rue told him, trying to walk away from him.

Ace grabbed her arm and she turned around slightly and glared at him. "Let go of me Ace"  
She hissed. Ace let her arm go.

"You use to talk to me, about everything." Ace told her, rather quietly.

"Until you started to be my big brother. Sorry Ace but I have one, a damn good one at that and there is no way you could ever replace him." Rue told him. "I was jumped by two of the thugs that jumped the Winchesters." She told him. "Happy?"

Ace looked at her with concern. "I'm not trying to replace Jayce." Ace told her quietly.  
"I'm just doing what I promised him, looking after you."

Rue turned around to face him, neither of them noticed that Sam and Dean were standing by the stairs listening to him. "Stop it!" Rue told him. "If Jayce wasn't looking after me none of this.." She motioned to the place around her. "None of this would have happened. I am the cause of all these people who are here because people found out that we are different from them." Rue told him, before walking off down the stairs.

Rue walked under the catwalk to the back corner where an old king size bed was. She fell on it and wrapped herself in the shaggy green blanket. She turned to face the wall and fell asleep.

SUPERNATURAL

Sam and Dean had slept on one of the old king size beds that two younger kids gave up to them. Dean had been watching everyone around him since he woke up. Three of woman who could pass for their mothers age if she was alive, where the first ones up after Dean and they were the ones who headed to the kitchen, which was the door before the makeshift sick bay. They had breakfast cooked before most of them were up. Dean looked over to his right and seen that Rue was gone, but Ace who had laid down on the other half of the bed was still asleep. He understood those two, just by watching them. It was how he treated Sam sometimes, specially when Sam got hurt, and he didn't want to talk about it, or said it wasn't a big deal. Ace and Rue, big brother, little sister. It was that easy.

Dean stood up and nudged his brothers shoulder once. "Get up sleeping beauty, cause there is no way in hell I'm kissin' ya." Dean told him.

"Jerk." Sam muttered into the pillow.

"Bitch." Dean told him, walking off, following the group of people heading towards the kitchen. To his surprise when he got there it was a Mess Hall set up, lots of long tables with benches. In the back was a buffet style bar, and behind that was the kitchen. Dean noticed Rue sitting alone eating eggs and ham. He grabbed a plate and walked over to her. "Hey you okay?" Dean asked her.

She looked up at him and shrugged. "Yeah fine." She told him. She took a sip of the black liquid in her mug. She cringed at the taste, but took another sip, cringing again.

"Not much of a coffee drinker, or too strong?" Dean asked.

Rue gave him a small smile. "Both, I hate coffee, but it's the cheapest thing we can get.  
That and water." Rue told him. "Little skint on resources here at Haven."

"Skint?" Dean asked, not sure what the word meant.

"It's British it means broke, or scarce." Sam answered from behind Dean. He came over and sat down beside Dean.

"Are all of you as smart as you two?" Dean asked Rue.

Rue laughed. "Nope. You're safe." Rue told him.

An older man who had to be in his sixties came over and took the mug that was in front of Rue and replaced it with a glass of something pink. "Drink it kid." He told her. She picked the glass up cautiously, before sniffing it. "It ain't gonna bite." He told her.

"Ha!" Rue said as she took a sip of it. "Watered down fruit punch. Thanks Jackson." Rue told him as he limped off drinking her coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So ya like or no???

Tell me what you think.  
SMILE01 :) 


	3. next time Slade

tee hee... I don't own nothing I SWEAR. Just the stuff I come up with myself.

enjoy. Thanks for reading. BEST OF LUCK in 2008!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ace!" A scrawny seventeen year old boy called, running towards the middle of the group.  
He stopped beside Rue. They were looking over blueprints of the sewer systems, along with a map of the alley ways. "We got a problem." The boy told Ace, glancing over at Rue, before looking at Ace again. "Slades' men are all over the place, I barely got out of there." The boy told him.

Ace nodded. "We don't have much of a choice." Ace told the group. "We need to get to the warehouse, we only have so much left." Ace told them. They all knew that with the increasing amount of people coming to Haven that the need for food and everything else they needed was in high demand for them. "If any of you see Slade, on the way there, beat it out of there." Ace told them. "And fall back either try for the alternate route, or come back here." Ace told them.

"We'd like to help." Dean spoke up from behind Rue.

"Not a good idea for normals to get involve." Ace said, looking at him. "Best you stay out of it."

"My brother is one of you, so it effects us." Dean told him. "We could help."

"Take him up on it." Rue told Ace. "The more the better, beside having a Normal on our side for this could come in handy." Rue told him, looking behind her at Dean. "Sure you're up to this?" She asked him. He grinned and nodded.

"Fine, but your brother is a target, so he goes with Rue, you're with me." Ace told Dean.

Dean was about to protest when Sam spoke up. "Fine." Sam told him.

"Sammy!" Dean hissed at him. He didn't like the idea of splitting up.

"There a problem?" Ace asked them.

"No." Sam told him.

"Good. First pairs move out." Ace told them.

"Thats us." Rue told Sam, showing him an underground way to get into the city. They ended up in an old subway station, where a bunch of homeless people slept. Sam was surprised when Rue talked to a few of them. They all seemed to be okay with her, or maybe they didn't know who she was. Sam followed her up the stairs and on to the streets. Rue looked at the crowd, and quickly grabbed his arm steering him to walk in the opposite direction, just as Sam seen the man who had helped beat him up when they got into the city. Sam didn't know exactly where they were going, but he did pick up on passing at least ten pairs from Haven. The last pair he passed before they got everything started to tailspin out of control was Ace and Dean. Sam watched as Ace nodded at Rue, just as the same boy came up to them.

"Plan B." The boy told him. "Slades on his way here."

Ace nodded at him. "Thanks Phil." He looked at Rue, and grinned. "Plan B." He directed Sam to followed Dean and himself. As Rue stood on the sidewalk watching the cars, and studying the drivers. Ace and the Winchester brother stood around the corner watching her, mostly because Ace didn't want to leave Rue in the middle of danger.

SUPERNATURAL

Rue seen Slade sitting in the backseat of a black BMW and walked on to the street in front of his car. She turned to face him and stopped his car in a dead stop two feet in front of her. "Get out!" She hissed at him. She seen him smirk, as he got out of the car.

"Glad to see you." Slade told her. "Hope you're coming to seek revenge on your brother."

"One day I will." Rue told him, as she and him stood in the middle of the road. "But that is for another day." Rue stated calmly. She stood there seeming not to be doing anything when a trash can came flying towards Slade. He held his arm out and reflected the shot. "That all you got little girl?" Slade asked. "Though I must admit, you have more power then your brother. No wonder he was protecting you from me." He smiled coyly, as the trash can flew towards her. She reflected it as best as she could, but it still hit her arm. She hissed slightly as Slade began to pick up objects from rocks, to broken pieces of chairs, to pop cans, and sent them her way. She stood there at ease, with her legs apart, and her arms folded as the objects seemed to bounce off an invisible forcefield.

SUPERNATURAL

Ace watched as Rue reflected every piece of trash Slade sent her way, and was surprised when her voice popped into his head. "Get going, I can hold him off for awhile." Rue told him.

"Stop doing that it's creepy." Ace muttered out loud, forgetting the Winchester brothers were around.

"Stop what?" Sam asked as Dean asked "What's creepy?" At the same time.

"Sorry nothing, just Rue is in my head again." Ace told him. "Come on lets get this deal done with." Ace told them, jogging down the street, he turned and jogged down an alleyway, before opening a door on his left. Everyone was there but Phil and Rue. Ace walked over to two men looking extremely out of place and nervous. Ace went over and shook their hands, as the rest from Haven started to carry crates to a van that had been placed there the night before. Sam and Dean watched as Ace pulled out a wade of bills from his jacket pocket and handed it to the first man.  
Craig and Gage came over to stand by Ace as the van was finished loading.

Gage and Craig said something to Ace and Ace nodded his agreement. Gage and Craig walked over to Dean and Sam. "Dean can you drive a van?" Gage asked, holding the keys out to him.

Dean looked at him and the keys. "Ya." He said, taking the keys. "Why me?"

"Having a normal come with us would come in handy." Craig stated. "If you get pulled over or pass Slade he won't be able to sense you are one of us, if you're not with one of us." Craig stated. "The rest of us head back to Haven."

Ace walked over to them. "Dean two of us will be around at all times while you drive back. Sam you come with us three, we're going back for Rue." Ace told him, as Gage and Craig jogged out the door and down the street. Ace and Sam followed at a slower pace.

SUPERNATURAL

Rue stood there looking at Slade through the protective barrier that she had created, as he tried again and again to penetrate with everything that he sent flying at her, with no such luck. Rue thought she was a doing a good job distracting Slade, but all she really was doing, was pissing him off. It's been Twenty minutes since she put the barrier up, when she notice that Slade was looking around at the crowd that didn't want to get to close, but couldn't just walk away. He noticed a little girl who was holding on to her mothers' hand. With a flick of his wrist the girl was being dragged from her mother, and towards him. He smiled at Rue. "Put it down, and fight. Or she is dead." Slade told her.

Rue looked around at the crowd for a moment, seeing if anyone she knew was around. The barrier around her disappeared. "Let her go." Rue told him.

Slade smiled and sent an old car door at her, before releasing the girl, catching her off guard. The door knocked her backwards. She landed on her back with the wind knocked out of her, and stuck underneath the car door. She used her mind to get the door off her and slowly stood up,  
wiping the blood off her cheek, where the door hit her face. Slade had let the girl go by now, and was watching her. "Well I must admit, you lasted longer then your brother, even with the little barrier act." Slade told her, as he used his mind to throw the trash can at her again. She deflected it, only to not see the other trash can coming at her. She ducked, just to get hit in the head with it. She growled, and ran at Slade, throwing a punch at him. He back up a step, but didn't go down. She punched him again, then seen a piece of a metal pipe and she reached her hand towards it and the pipe floated to her hand. She smiled at Slade as she swung it at his rib cage. He jumped back, only to be hit by her next swing. The air grew dense inbetween them, making swinging the pipe difficult, until it stayed in midair without her holding on to it. The force of the air coming towards her knocked her back a few fair feet. She was flung into the side of a car the windows on the side broke, and glass rained down on her. She stood up and looked at Slade.  
She seen the van that they were using to transport the food go by them.

She smiled at Slade as she slowly and painfully stood up. A barrier began to appear around the inside circle, blocking Slade from snatching any other bystanders, then the barrier came around her. Slade was isolated with no one to hurt, or threaten. "Until next time." Rue told him, as she turned and walked through the crowd. "Oh and Slade. Next time I will kill you." Rue told him, over her shoulder.

Slade smirked. "Looking forward to it." Slade said, though he knew she couldn't hear him.  
He got back into his car and wiped the small amount of blood from his lips. "She put up a good fight, I'll give her that." Slade stated, not really talking to the person beside him.

"She could have killed you, sir." The young man sitting beside him told him.

"Shut it!" He hissed at him.

"Yes sir." The young man told him. He went back to looking out the window.

SUPERNATURAL

Rue turned a corner and was met by Ace, Gage, Craig, and Sam. "Who's driving the van?" She asked, as she walked over to Ace and drapped her arm over his shoulder. Her legs gave out and he took her weight instantly.

"Dean is." Sam told her, coming over and taking her other arm.

"Gee Rue, looks like he did more damage to you, then you did to him." Gage told her, he was walking in front of them, while Craig walked behind.

"Stuff it." Rue told him, trying to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. "So did we get anything sweet this time?" Rue asked.

"Cookies." Ace told her, as they turned into an alley. "You did good, you can have a cookie when we get home." Ace teased her.

"What I just did should be worth more then a cookie." Rue told him. "How about two cookies?" Rue asked.

Ace sighed as if he was giving in. "Fine. Two cookies, but you are not moving from sick bay." Ace told her.

Rue frowned slightly. "I want one cookie." Rue told him. Ace and the others laughed.

"Either way you are stuck in sick bay, might aswell get two cookies out of it." Gage told her.

"Big brothers, blood related or not suck." Rue told the three of them, as they walked down the hallway of Haven. Ace and Sam gently lowered her on to one of the beds, close to the far wall. She knew Ace did that on purpose, farther to walk to get out of here. Rue pushed herself in to a sitting position and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the small bedside table. She grabs a clean bandage. She lifted her shirt slightly to expose her bleeding and bruised ribs. She poured the liquer over her wounds and winced, then swore quietly, before pressing the bandage tightly to her ribs.

Ace and Hannah helped clean the rest of her wounds, as the other three left the room. It took them an hour to get them all cleaned up and stitched if necessary. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep. She was going to hurt tomorrow, but she smiled. 'It was worth it.' She thought.

XXXXXXX

YAY another chapter down!!! PLEASE tell me what you think PLEASE!! 


	4. We're in

tee hee..... I don't own nothing I SWEAR. Just the stuff I come up with myself.

enjoy. Thanks for reading. BEST OF LUCK in 2008!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rue woke up with her entire body throbbing in pain. She opened her eyes and the first thing she seen was Ace sitting on the side of her bed, looking down at her. He looked slightly concerned. "Must look pretty good." Rue mumbled, as she slowly sat up.

"You look like someone used you for a punching bag, but forgot that they were suppose to punch it." Ace told her, setting a plate in front of her. Seven cookies were on it, in the shape of a smilie face.

Rue grinned, before taking one of the chocolate cookies and eating it. She smiled to herself. "MMMMM." She murmured. "I missed these sugary treats."

"Well that should last you an hour then." Ace teased. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

SUPERNATURAL

She had been sleeping on and off for the last day and the last time she woke up she heard people yelling at each other, and not even trying to stay calm. She stood up and walked out to the catwalk. She watched as Ace stood above everyone trying to calm them all down.

"Look going seperate ways is crazy, we don't stand a chance then!" Ace shouted at them.

Rue noticed Dean and Sam standing behind Ace far enough away as not to be seen. Gage and Marc stood beside Ace on either side. Someone shouted back at Ace. "Look what happened to Rue! She is the only one out of us that had a chance at beating Slade and now look at her. She has more power then the rest of us combined. We need to get out of here!"

Ace was about to say something when Rue stepped forward. "They're right." She told him,  
loud enough for the others to hear.

"No." Ace told her.

"Ace!" Rue snapped. "Look at me. I was up against him with a shield and look at me!  
They all need to get out of here, until Slade is dead, get out of the city, if not the state. The farther the better." She told him calmly.

"Then he wins." Ace stated quietly.

"The battle Yes!" Rue grinned slightly. "The War? Hell no!" She told him. Ace grinned at her slgihtly.

"We'll get a truck to meet us at the city limits... anyone who wants to leave are free to go. Anyone wishing to stay and fight. We can always use the help, but the choice is yours."  
Ace told the crowd. They all started talking to each other at once.

Ace turned to look at Sam and Dean. "Where is our car?" Dean asked him.

Ace nodded. "We'll take you to it as soon as you are ready to leave." Ace told them.

"We are staying." Sam told him. "But we have supplies that may help us, in the trunk of our car." Sam explained.

Ace grinned. "Good. Gage and Marc will take you." Ace told them. XXXXX sorry for the short chap. uploading what i got so that I can move to my new computer. 


End file.
